


[艾萨]只是一篇pwp

by Cursed_Yolk



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cursed_Yolk/pseuds/Cursed_Yolk
Summary: 正好是白情！祝他们白情快乐！
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 12





	[艾萨]只是一篇pwp

革命军难得的休息日，萨博一跑回家就到处找艾斯，像只欢乐的小狗，迫不及待地要围着主人转圈——但他们当然不是宠物和主人的关系，他们是相亲相爱的义兄弟，在郊外的某栋别墅里掩人耳目地生活着。室内价格不菲的家具是他们冒险时掠夺来的，艾斯此时正躺在沙发上等着心爱的兄弟回家，橙色的牛仔帽盖在脸上，许久没有被触碰的身体兴奋得有些发热。直到皮靴发出的脚步声来到他身边，他才笑着起身，和金发的弟弟抱了个满怀。随之而来的就是不可抑制的性欲。

喘不过气的萨博刚想让艾斯松手，被艾斯从背后用力抵住了。艾斯温顺的黑发贴着萨博，低声威胁着他脱掉衣服，抚慰自己身下的高涨，不然就向革命军他们公开贵族小少爷其实是个爱好阳具的婊子。没有等萨博脸红着憋出回应，艾斯三两下便解开腰带除却了他的底裤，沾了点唾液就开始润滑后穴——他等待这一刻，已经很久了。

「怎么样~革命军的总参谋先生？真是、最喜欢哥哥的手指了吧……咕湫咕湫得吸个不停呢！」  
「啊——」  
萨博倒在沙发上被艾斯随意地摆弄着身体，尚未被扩张完全而吃痛地叫出了声，又立刻捂住嘴，用「如果感觉到舒服就是输了」来和艾斯置气。  
「哼~」  
艾斯察觉到了他的小心思，微调了一下手指的角度，很快就掌握了节奏，粗硬的手指增加到了三根。  
「那么、要插进来了哦。」  
耳边突然的低声诱惑加上私处的侵犯，萨博身子一软连带艾斯一起跌在了地毯上，完全变成了后入的姿势。但萨博已经顾不上害羞，委身于欲望之中。  
交合处传来噗嗞噗嗞的水声，萨博的蜜穴被艾斯的阳具狠狠贯穿，后入的体位让雪白的臀瓣上被艾斯肆意蹂躏，染上深红的指印——他对萨博的屁股相当满意，在出海冒险时和革命军偶遇也要揉几把过瘾。萨博那双平时从不外露的长腿分成M型仍旧微微向内收拢着，一副拼命装出纯洁处女的样子，也不赖嘛。艾斯这么想着，挺身凑近了些舔起他的耳廓。  
「嗯……萨博……萨博………………」  
「哈啊……艾斯♡……不要了……已经够深……了啊♡」  
即使背对着也能想象出萨博那张红着眼眶快咬破嘴唇的脸，艾斯双手游走在他的胸前，体验着那对粉嫩乳首在指缝间慢慢变硬，又滑向手臂与他十指紧扣。当他执拗地在蝴蝶骨留下吻痕的时候，萨博的喘息简直像一只在讨好主人的猫咪。  
不过，施加了过多的疼痛而被萨博泪眼朦胧瞪着的时候确实也让艾斯更硬了。白皙的脖颈因情欲红得熟透，艾斯不自觉地摸了一把，惹得身上人不住得颤抖，他顺势加速顶着敏感带让萨博的铃口喷出白浊，在地毯上留下显眼的印渍。  
「真色……不愧是……我的萨博……」  
还在初次高潮的余韵中的萨博无意识地收紧后穴，被艾斯搂过来深吻，贵族的矜持于唇舌交缠的甜腻里逐渐融化，唇瓣分开时残留着津液的丝线。看到怀里摇摇欲坠的萨博，艾斯坏心眼地继续戳弄着尾骨边际。  
「唔嗯……艾♡斯……又要去了……啊啊♡……全部♡射在里面♡♡♡♡」  
「应·该·要·叫·艾·斯·哥·哥·吧。」  
「？！……え、す、えーすにちゃん♡」  
真是爽得连声音都变得黏糊糊的，估计已经失去理智了吧。  
「真是……色得没边的萨博！」  
艾斯加快了顶撞的速度，他不再游刃有余地挺动腰肢，每一次都顶在萨博的最深处，发出享受的喟叹。  
「呐……怀上我的孩子吧，萨博……」  
断线的理性让艾斯吐出了本音，他不奢求这样的激烈交媾之后能让萨博原谅自己，但卑劣的感情已被数倍的快感埋没，在无数次的高潮绝顶以后归为原点。还是什么都没传达到……艾斯甚至不太明白为什么能对自己的兄弟下手——从记事起就形影不离的萨博，乖巧地顺从自己的萨博，有没有0.1%的可能他是……  
「只有一次，也想传达到啊……！」  
艾斯背对着蹲在浴室门前，听着流水声洗刷胴体的声音，洗刷着无以名状的爱意。

「我喜欢你，萨博……」  
在浴室清理体液的萨博听到门外艾斯的告白差点背过气去，惊喜中带一点失措。  
「怎么突然说这个……」  
萨博一把推开门，还没问出口就被艾斯紧紧抱住，默许了稚气未脱的雀斑脸蹭在颈窝里，温热的鼻息撩拨着彼此的情愫。萨博伸手安抚他柔顺的黑发，下腹的律动逐渐减缓，泪滴从眼角滑过——艾斯熟睡了。  
艾斯认定了这个告白不需要答复，也不存在答复，但他在梦中真真切切地听见了：「我也一样，喜欢着你。」

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写他们的车，有OOC的地方请海涵！如果你能喜欢就好啦w 经常会改 请不要介意


End file.
